


Why so Blue?

by Halsey (blurredface)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Hair Dye, M/M, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/Halsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when there's Halloween candy left, faded hair, and two idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why so Blue?

“What color are you thinking about going next?” Tyler asked Josh, running his hands through Josh’s hair.

“I dunno, I don’t wanna go pink again, that’s for sure,” Josh chuckled.

“Hmm,” Tyler thought, as he looked around the room.

Then it hit him. Halloween was just over two weeks ago, and they had all this extra candy that was just sitting in a basket.

“I’ve got an idea,” Tyler said.

“We are not asking the fans, we did that last time, and now I’ve got this mess of fading blue to deal with,” Josh thought aloud.

“No, not that at all,” Tyler mused.

“I’m not pulling a slip of paper out of a hat either,” Josh said, and looked at Tyler, who was staring straight at the basket of candy.

“Maybe, we should take some candy and put it in a hat, and you should pull a piece out, and that’ll decide for you.” Tyler said, with a smirk.

Josh thought for a second. “Alright, that’s pretty interesting, I’m down.”

////////

The two boys had gathered a tootsie roll, licorice, a lemonhead, an orange starburst, a grape gumball, and a green laffy taffy, and a blue raspberry jolly rancher.

“Can we eat these after we decide?” Josh asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course we can, babe,” Tyler said, wondering why that was even a question.

Well, it’s now or later,” Josh said, and closed his eyes, to pick one.

He pulled out the blue jolly rancher.

“You’re gonna be a smurf!” Tyler exclaimed.

Josh smiled, “Blue could be good right? It won’t wash me out?”

Tyler snorted at Josh’s pseudo-serious comment.

///////

The bus stopped at a Walgreen’s and the two boys left for the beauty section while the crew gathered snacks and drinks.

Sure, they got some looks from the cashiers, two guys in their twenties, getting hair dye, like that wasn’t something normal.

Josh held up two shades of blue, one resembled the sky, the other was more of a deep color.

“Hey, Ty, this blue is deeper than your thoughts,” Josh said, giggling to himself, as Tyler groaned and smiled.

“Which would look better?” Josh asked, holding them both in front of Tyler.”

“I think the light blue, but go with your gut, babe,” Tyler said, pointing to the dye in Josh’s right hand.

Josh put the dark blue back on the shelf and took the light blue to the front of the store and paid for it.

///////

They got back on the bus, and Tyler got to work. Josh had a towel wrapped around his neck and shoulders, shielding him from the dye that was sure to get all over.

“Hold still, Josh, or I’ll get this all over both of us,” Tyler said sternly.

“I can’t Ty, its cold,” Josh giggled.

Tyler huffed and continued to smear the dye around Josh’s head. “Now you’ve gotta let it sit and develop for twenty minutes.” Tyler said, as he went to wash his hands that were slightly stained blue.

When he returned, he saw Josh playing candy crush.

“Hey, Tyler?” He asked.

“Yeah, babe?” Tyler raised an eyebrow.

“Would you dye for me?” Josh burst into laughter.

‘Your puns turn me blue in the face,” Tyler retaliated.

Both boys exchanged puns as the dye sat for the remainder of the twenty minutes, and the dye was rinsed out.

///////

“Hey, Tyler?” Josh asked again, later that night as he was laying on his chest, running his hands through his hair.

“Yeah, babe?” Tyler answered again, his eyes half closed.

“Would you love me if I were a smurf?” Josh giggled.

Tyler groaned, and pulled Josh closer, and the two fell asleep together like that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long and I've had this idea for forever. Hmu tumblr @shiningdun or @youfaintedwheni


End file.
